pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/A Rilohn Refuge Farmer
I changed the most things to make it easier to understand as well as moved it back to trial as it's not ready for vetting imo. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 14:23, 20 January 2008 (EST) Lush my build got rated really well yah! That Twin Tom 02:45, 23 January 2008 (EST) WWWOOOO it got voted great!!!!That Twin Tom 02:32, 24 January 2008 (EST) lmao not your build technically meh this has been out forever,ever since nf started lmao,if u check rihlon months ago u would see 10 n/a's there zoning back and forth,plus it works better with price of failure for quicker zehelnun kills.74.186.169.130 13:44, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Troll more plx.Bob fregman 13:48, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Build are never your own when released on the wiki. That doesn't mean you can't be happy panda now does it? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:31, 24 January 2008 (EST) So, i worked out running skills and stuff, took time too put on wiki and price of failure doesnt do AoE dmg so Zehluun would die bfor mobs and then you'd have to kill them AND if u look on my user page it used to say i got if froma guy so :P That Twin Tom 12:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) that is incorrect. Price of Failure will not kill Zelnehlun faster than the mob will die. I HIGHLY suggest this build over the main page variant: prof=Necromancer/Assassin Curses=12+1+3 SoulReaping=3+1 ShadowArts=12Spiritof FailureEnchantmentsEnchantmentsthe BloodChargeOf HasteDash/build this makes running by the first group much more reliable in HM, as well as doing more damage than the main page variant. Use Death's Charge on the Ntouka (or Drake) that is farthest away from you, then Dash away. after using Dash a second time, you will have broken aggro of the group. Price of Failure is far better than SoS for the purpose of killing Zelnehlun; once you get to the spiders with this build you hit Awaken the Blood, then 1, 2, 3, 4. dead. even if this doesn't affect the main page variant, at least use a better way of running past the first group in HM. wasting a slot for Shadow Refuge seems painfully inefficient to me. Empty Orchestra 09:55, 27 January 2008 (EST) *i have uised both of these builds and your one oes not work as well. Becuase of the boss regen plus troll ungent the boss has to much regen for this to kill it effectively. Signet of Sorrow is a must and your version has terile energy managemnt. That Twins is better :PHowe304 12:08, 27 January 2008 (EST) :that would make sense if... you know... the boss had troll unguent. energy management is not a problem at all, considering you run through the skills once and he and his mob are dead. factoring in aftercast, Price of Failure will do more damage to the boss in HM than Sig of sorrow, regardless. 24.63.206.168 12:20, 27 January 2008 (EST) Signet of sorrow is soo much easeir and i would recommend the main page build becuase it is easier to use and in my opinion more effecive Howe304 04:40, 28 January 2008 (EST) :how in god's earth is it easier? with that build you hit AtB, 1, 2, 3, 4, dead spiders. not to mention that Price of Failure has far more dps than Signet of Sorrow in this case. Empty Orchestra 14:49, 7 February 2008 (EST) 14:51, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::bump for discussion for main page variants. Empty Orchestra 14:38, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::changing the main page build to the one posted above, as that one is factually more effective. comments/rages/seriously telling me why not to, commence. Empty Orchestra 19:24, 30 January 2008 (EST) Ok ill admit the running variant is better BUT i reckon awaken the blood is useless (and even if your going to use it you sohuld put it in front of curses) becasue it gives you about 5dmg increase for each hex so its not worth the energy. This variant could also be used with sins ... if they put on a staff and had like loads of radiant insignias. Grrr it works ... I still think the guy 24.63.206.168 should get an account or log in, its just well..dont dis a build if your not gonna leave sig. That Twin Tom 15:28, 5 February 2008 (EST) :24 was me when i forgot to log in. Awaken the Blood will increase your damage in a huge way, considering you're hitting for so many 41's it's not even funny. that four damage increase on SS starts to add upp when you hit ten foes with it, about twenty times each. feel free to change the skill order if you like, i just figured people had common sense and would use AtB first. Empty Orchestra 14:49, 7 February 2008 (EST) 14:48, 7 February 2008 (EST) Why i put on shadow refuge i put on shadow refuge becasue it means if you got hit during run and also got degen to make sure you dont die and if you get hit when luring to stop you from dieing AND incase a spider comes round the side which sometimes happens it means that if you concentrate attacks/spells on that while putting on shadow refuge it means you dont DIE.That Twin Tom 11:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) :with a more reliable method of running through the mob, you wouldn't have problems with health. the only health you'll lose is due to degen, which you can easily outheal naturally. it's not worth a skill slot. also, as far as a spider coming from around the corner, that would mean you're doing it wrong. at this point, Shadow of haste will be recharged, and you can use that + Dash to pull, and you're guaranteed never to be hit. 24.63.206.168 14:51, 28 January 2008 (EST) Notes why the hell did you put that on notes if you use the SoH and dash combo they dont alway lure. And with a staff they always come..its just you might get hit (thats why i put on shadow refuge.) [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 15:44, 5 February 2008 (EST) :SoH + Dash means they always pull. if they group up awkwardly and you pull them with a staff, sometimes not all of the spiders pull, which is just annoying. might as well pull with SoH + Dash, as you lose nothing and gain a very efficient pull. 24.63.206.168 22:16, 7 February 2008 (EST) reckless haste pwns --69.255.226.122 17:01, 7 February 2008 (EST) :the increased atk. speed only works in NM, and these guys aren't worth farming in normal mode. ergo, not on the main bar. 24.63.206.168 22:17, 7 February 2008 (EST) Yh i tried farming on NM when i didnt have hm but it suked so i stopped. And why does noone comenting on this build have an account????? [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 04:11, 20 February 2008 (EST) :# It's a highly-vetted farming build on a wiki most people use solely for finding farming builds. :# The number of people who use this site outnumber the total number of accounts on this site about twenty to one. :# Registering takes time and isn't worth it if you aren't going to stick around. --24.9.234.253 04:16, 20 February 2008 (EST) Well you seem to have been leaving lots of comments so register. You seem to be "sticking around". :P BTW registering takes like 5-10min. [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 14:52, 22 February 2008 (EST) build usage comment Cast Shadow of Haste, then run into the ball of spiders. Before they can hit you, hit Dash to shadowstep back out of sight. If done correctly, they will be unable to hit you from behind the wall, and they should be grouped together near-perfectly. i found that this didnt seem to work too well.with no healing, why run/use cancel stance into a mob? ive been doing this farm for a few days and have never once went near any of the mob,once i figured out the little spot on the wall i complete the farm 100% success every time. anyway i was bored and put this together http://media.putfile.com/NecroMancer-Rihlon-Refuge-Farm Calista BlackBlood sign your comments, but wow a video i was going to make one of these but i realised i dont have a computer cam :) [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 10:25, 23 February 2008 (EST) i think i know why you dont have to use the shadow step to lure them becasue you are stinding in a different place to me. i stand , you know before the downhill alley where all the spiders die. just to the left of your name/health during about 1min 22-25secs in the video. You cant get hit but cant lure like that. [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 10:32, 23 February 2008 (EST) :in the video, you're going about it from the wrong side. true, they won't hit you and you'll be fine, but they're grouped up terribly, which makes for an inefficient farm. i'll load up some screens on putfile that will show how to do it properly, using SoH + Dash for perfect grouping and total immunity to attacks. Empty Orchestra 11:19, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::http://www.putfile.com/album/178391 that's how i do the run. i never die, because i cancel Shadow of Haste bfore i'm hit. i get a perfect grouping every time, and one cast of each skill on my bar, targetting Zelnehlun, kills the mob. Empty Orchestra 11:32, 23 February 2008 (EST) sorry,other than just putting my name at the end i dont have a clue how to work pvxwiki lol.i tried out a few different ways of running the farm and even though the mob is spread out and inefficient.the first version from build OP probably works a lot better,its just i found my little spot safer abeit less efficient.but still gets the job done. any help with codes for pvx and maybe even seeing the original usage being used is more than appreciated. ign Calista Blackblood Yh you stand where i do there they mob up really well its just you have a vid/pictures. I wanted to do that when making the build but didnt know how [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 14:34, 23 February 2008 (EST) saw how its supposed to go and yeah, works much better than the way i as doing it. tom if ya want ill change the video around to correspond with your usage.Calista BlackBlood Other Professions i was thinking and a ele/sin could farm this...maybe a ranger using traps but im not sure if they would do enough damage. would they go in new build or in variants?? wat does everyone think. Would they flee from firestorm and AoE fire spells?? [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 14:54, 28 February 2008 (EST) you could deep freeze them..bu that would mean moving points around..would it work? i would try but no ele that far in nightfall.some one else try? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:58, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Ranger can use EoE + SS for mega instant pwnage. And running skills. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 11:57, 29 February 2008 (EST) O yh i didn't think about EoE thats a good idea but wouldn't be able to use SS because would have to be a sin (shadow of haste) [[User:That Twin Tom|'That Twin Tom']] 14:13, 4 March 2008 (EST) Any point? Apart from wasting my time, i ain't gaining anything from this. The bosses green isn't exactly favored by the market and because it can't do anything else, it's a pretty useless build and i fail to see how in the world it got into the Great section. Tengu 15:08, 1 April 2008 (EDT) : yes becuase several golds, ranger tomes, gold coins, items and an occasional green that sells for about 1-2k if ur lucky. Yes becuase i'm not gaining anything. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 15:22, 2 April 2008 (EDT) It is a build to farm a group of about 20 foes and a boss in HM, lots of farming builds dont even farm a boss but this does and kills the foes in about 10-20 secs. You hav to wait for them to mob up though but still. Its great for people that dont have access to or cant farm the UW or some of the better places. That Twin 15:49, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :Anyway, it's an easy way to get cheap greens, for yourself or heroes. You can probably sell some atleast. --20pxGuildof 15:36, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Thom, you ascend when you do the sanctuary mission so anyone can get to the UW.Tengu 17:42, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I agree, this build isn't that efficient and not worth it, If you want greens make a sliver armor farmer for gods sake, and as for the 20+ enemy rangers at once, a 55 can do just as good of a job and not be limited to one silly area, just walk outside Sunspear Great Hall.--IZU Outside SSGH only works in HM and 55 doesn't work all the time. It doesnt work against med/heavy condition removal or lots and lots of foes unless you use the 0dmg version. Also 55hp can be expensive to set up. 5k for -50hp 5k for totem axe/caster wep 5k for armour 5k for runes that =20k. This =max 8k. That Twin 10:46, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Name Title is misleading, i came here thinking this was a build for soloing the actual mission. Needs to be renamed to Zehnelun Fastfoot farmer.Tengu 17:41, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :: read usage... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:38, 3 April 2008 (EDT) he has a point but..nah That Twin 16:43, 14 April 2008 (EDT) New Area I found a new area to farm. It works like normal using an obstruction to avoid attacks :Couldn't possibly name that area? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:20, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Pic uploaded, sorry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Yh soz this is just where i uploads pick. I updated the page and sed where and how. Could sum1 try it out and make suggestions/change it so its better it looks a bit... atm. That Twin 11:43, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::any1 tried out the area yet? That Twin 03:41, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Haven't tried it because drops are bad there and there are better ways to farm it. Another place I just found that this does work that might be worthwhile however is Dalada Uplands. There are patrols of Charr Seekers which are always near a boulder you can hide behind to farm em. Someone might want to optimise that farm, but Dalada has reasonable drops. - 14:49, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Signet of Sorrow I love this build, I used to use it a long time ago when farming was so easy but I found that Signet of Sorrow is ideal for this because it is an easy way to deal more damage to the boss while your other skills are recharging... Look... Simply wait until all of the spiders die and spam Signet of Sorrow on the boss... prof=Necromancer/Assassin Curses=12+1+3 SoulReaping=3+1 ShadowArts=12 BloodMagic=0of Sorrowthe BloodSpiritof FailureEnchantmentsChargeOf HasteDash/build Joshgt2 (Talk) 14:02, 5 November 2008 (EST) better way better build err just to say also you can farm sun spear points it you run past the gap and accross the bridge to the other res area then talk to the priest and get bounty . Game name= Sith Colsander ss points If you sub in Dwarven Stability, you can actually activate Shadow of Haste where you would normally activate in a run without ss points. From there you can run around the northwest side, grab the blessing, aggro the insects, then teleport back to your location. Chaosgrimm 05:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) either way for people who dont have the dwarven skill. Another Build Anybody want to compare this build to the Wiki's? Suckor 08:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) */N Actually any profession can farm with this, just take SS, Price of Failure, Awaken the Blood and a speed boost. run past the spawn point, not over it, activate rez shrine, pop the veldt nephila, die, and follow the guide at the build.